


Книга с бесконечными страницами

by my_deep_ocean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Metaphors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: "Это конец", — думала я.Везде плавали чернильные точки, словно крошечные темные бездны, поглощающие мои самые сокровенные и счастливые воспоминания о прошлой жизни. Люди вокруг толпились и не давали друг другу прохода, а я стояла на краю крыши одной из высоток и смотрела на все с высока.Уже была готова к долгому, но спасительному прыжку, как вдруг мои глаза поймали запятую в виде твоей сияющей улыбки.





	Книга с бесконечными страницами

октябрь, 2014.

"Это конец", — думала я.

Везде плавали чернильные точки, словно крошечные темные бездны, поглощающие мои самые сокровенные и счастливые воспоминания о прошлой жизни. Люди вокруг толпились и не давали друг другу прохода, а я стояла на краю крыши одной из высоток и смотрела на все свысока.

Уже была готова к долгому, но спасительному прыжку, как вдруг мои глаза поймали запятую в виде твоей сияющей улыбки. И туманно-серое небо окрасилось в светло-лазурный, немного пушистый из-за воздушных облаков. Теплый ветер теперь мягко трепал мои волосы, а люди внизу уже просто шли.

Перед глазами все маячила твоя скромная, но такая светлая, как золотой лучик солнца, улыбка, шоколадного оттенка глаза, искрящиеся неподдельной радостью, и светло-каштановые волосы, падающие легкими кудрями тебе на плечи.

Ты не видел_а меня, зато видела тебя я. Видела, как ты идешь вниз по улице и разговариваешь с кем-то по телефону, с кем-то, кто заставляет твои губы расплываться в сладкой улыбке.

В голове пронеслись тысячи мыслей о тебе, зрачки полностью окутали светлую радужку глаз, а волосы на руках встали дыбом. Я чувствую это.

Мне хотелось очень громко закричать, чтобы ты, словно в замедленной съемке, поднял_а голову и увидел_а меня, но... Крохотное тельце, облаченное в черное пальто, скрылось между домами, а я мысленно пообещала себе, что обязательно найду тебя, моя Запятая.


End file.
